<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>群鸟 by c_disseminatus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705951">群鸟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_disseminatus/pseuds/c_disseminatus'>c_disseminatus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Watchmen (Comic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_disseminatus/pseuds/c_disseminatus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>丹尼尔并不知道罗夏的死。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Dreiberg/Rorschach, Walter Kovacs/Daniel Dreiberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>群鸟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>他们不属于我，但一切OOC和剧情偏差都属于我。<br/>阿兰，对不起（鞠躬）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>丹尼尔德雷伯格曾经怕过许多东西。</p><p>在五岁以前，他害怕黑夜的降临。那时他的母亲只好为了安慰他而一直把床头灯开到他入睡。后来，他害怕父母的离去。父亲的一声咳嗽总会让他躲在被子里担忧一个晚上。再后来，他和所有其他男孩一样跨入青春期，他开始害怕同学孤立的目光。那些鸟类素描和风景速写被他偷偷藏进课桌抽屉的最深处，只有在每个周末才会被拿出来带回家画上几页。从大学毕业后，丹尼尔开始害怕社会的动荡和犯罪的盛行。这种恐惧持续了很久，直到他的父亲去世后，他在报纸上看到了霍利斯的采访，老夜枭说，对付你的恐惧最好的办法就是直视它。</p><p>丹尼尔明白了。霍利斯的话就像一道充满启迪的火光划过他的脑海。年轻人决定像老前辈一样直视自己的恐惧。他第一次捏着那件改装披风站在霍利斯家里的时候，退休的英雄盯住他上下打量了很久，才确认这个毛头小子是真的打算继承自己的“事业”。</p><p>那时候丹尼尔觉得自己不该再害怕什么了。没有家人，没有朋友，也没有恋人，无所牵绊对每个蒙面英雄而言代表的都是无所顾忌。父亲留下的大笔遗产足够他舒舒服服在市中心生活两辈子，他甚至重新有了给杂志撰稿的时间。</p><p>没有任何人会质疑自己舒适的日子从何而来。丹尼尔也一样，所以他从不对自己的生活抱有任何怀疑。他白天窝在家里打磨武器，夜里便开着阿奇在城里巡逻。他想，或许自己过去的恐惧是因为见识得少，毕竟只要人人都尽可能地帮助他人，这个世界总不会变得更坏的。</p><hr/><p>丹尼尔震惊地看着面前的背影。</p><p>那个人并不高，也许比他矮上几公分。脚上的皮鞋很脏，边缘的孔洞里嵌满了干掉的泥，看得出曾经那些劣质牛皮被扯着缝合在一起的加工痕迹。紫灰色的裤子似乎短了一截，露出里面毛糙起球的袜子。他穿着一件有点偏大的风衣，在他弯腰的时候松松垮垮地在腋下团出褶皱来。陌生的男人没有回头看丹尼尔，他迅速捡起地上的一截钢管向那群帮派成员冲了过去。</p><p>丹尼尔趁机扶着墙站了起来。他把扯烂的披风撕下一块来捆在流血的手臂上，在他这么做的时候那个陌生人已经解决了剩下的两个人，慢悠悠地向他走来。那时丹尼尔第一次看清了那张脸，墨迹在那块洁白的面料上变幻着，让他不合时宜地想起在欧洲替杂志撰稿时看过的那些椋鸟群。</p><p>陌生人没有理会他的道谢，只丢给他一句“把你的披风改短点”然后转身就走。丹尼尔只顾着回家处理伤口，没有再多想这次意外事件。</p><p>但他很快就又见到了他，在一个毒贩秘密交易的巷口。他们共同阻止了那笔交易。在把两个被打晕的毒贩捆在一起时，陌生人戴着手套的手指擦过他的手背，然后迅速缩了回去，动作敏捷而刻意，如同被踩了尾巴的流浪动物。</p><hr/><p>在那之后他们的每一次碰面都巧合得如同命运齿轮的连环错位。在下着雨的秋夜，在黑帮火拼的街口，在每个普通人安睡的凌晨，丹尼尔总能“偶遇”那个奇怪的男人。他不怎么说话，不怎么友善，好像也不怎么怕冷，从每个角度来看都像丹尼尔的反面。但他们就是这样为同一件事碰到了一起。丹尼尔始终记得以前看过的一本书里写的，抓住生活中的每一个巧合。</p><p>于是他照做了。联手以后的日子变得轻松了，丹尼尔觉得自己的秘密生活紧张却充满动力，地下室的武器库也变得庞大起来。那个陌生人——后来丹尼尔知道他管自己叫罗夏——经常来他的地下室找他。通常情况下他不会一整天待在那里。如果到的时候丹尼尔不在，罗夏就坐在制服柜前的一只储物箱上等他。丹尼尔常拿这个和罗夏开玩笑，说他这么坐着的时候像极了自己某个从不关心他却时常来这里蹭饭的远房亲戚，直到一次这个玩笑过后罗夏彻底沉默了。</p><p>丹尼尔尴尬地挠挠头，说抱歉，开玩笑的，就算你来蹭饭我也完全欢迎你。罗夏摇头，发出一阵讥讽的笑声。他说，别把我们的关系看得太近。</p><p>“如果再没有罪犯可抓，我们就会分道扬镳。”</p><p>丹尼尔哑然失笑。他犹豫了许久，才挤出一句，但你仍然是我唯一的同伴。</p><p>那一瞬间丹尼尔发现自己在害怕，为失去这唯一同伴的可能性，或是为多年过去自己竟然又有了害怕的事物。在他回过神来时，罗夏已经转身向隧道口走远了。隧道里很黑，那团浓郁的深色阴影从肩膀开始吞噬了罗夏的身形。丹尼尔只注视着那双皮鞋从干燥的地面提起，浸入前方的黑暗，没有留意到他始终紧握的拳头。</p><hr/><p>在他们联手行事的第二年，罪犯的比例开始大幅上升。六七十年代的纽约街头，在那些嬉皮士们蜂拥而过的马路上，你永远猜不到下一个人会穿着怎样的奇装异服。丹尼尔喜欢在抓到那些造型千奇百怪的罪犯后拿他们的打扮开玩笑。罗夏从没为这个笑过一次。</p><p>不知是不幸还是万幸，蒙面英雄的数目也在不断增加。但说实话，与这些同行的第一次正式会面并没让丹尼尔感到过一丝欣慰。1966年，大都会队长给那段时间活跃着的每个年轻英雄都发了邀请函，希望他们去参加他的“犯罪打击者”会议。或许是因为他们两个的联手作战已经广为人知，丹尼尔发现对方连给罗夏的邀请函也一并发给了他，而那时他才发现自己根本不知道罗夏的家在哪里，甚至不清楚他到底有没有家。</p><p>那次会议并不算愉快。罗夏似乎很看不惯其中的某几个人，他对丹尼尔说那“都是一群懦夫”。丹尼尔除了安慰他“但我们还是我们”之外什么也说不出。从心底里他知道笑匠说的是对的，而罗夏一定也知道。</p><p>开着阿奇离开时丹尼尔从猫头鹰的左眼往下看，罗夏的身影消失在一团低矮的灌木中。他这才发现那些灌木被修剪得极像罗夏脸上的墨迹，于是不自然地打了个寒战。</p><p>有一份报纸被扔在手边的操控台上，丹尼尔把它捞过来，看见头版头条用醒目的粗体大字写着苏联最新的核武器试验，好像生怕谁看不出那东西究竟爆炸在哪个沙漠似的。他把那份报纸丢在地上，抬起脚想踩上去，却又没这么做。他明白那也无济于事。无论他们做些什么，都终究是无济于事的。</p><p>他只能承认自己到底还是怕了。恐惧从未远离过丹尼尔，只不过是在他人生的不同阶段换着法子重新找上他。与末日的降临相比，失去罗夏这个同伴本不该让他忧心，但他控制不住地想起刚刚罗夏离开时颤抖的肩膀。罗夏说的是对的，他们总有一天要分道扬镳，可真正让丹尼尔想要回避的是，或许他们早在相遇的时候就已经走在渐行渐远的路上了。</p><hr/><p>罗夏拿着那张照片来找他的时候，丹尼尔正在画他的素描。他画得太投入，没有听到地下室的门那里传来的敲击声。等罗夏不耐烦得直接把锁砸开走进来的时候，丹尼尔差点被吓得掀翻了摆在面前的雕鸮标本。</p><p>一只戴着手套的手夹着一张照片探过来，丹尼尔看到一个笑得灿烂的女孩。他在报纸上见过她，在很久之前。失踪案在这个社会几乎已经无法再引起人们的关注了。</p><p>罗夏提议一起去追查这个案子。他们分头收集线索，几乎跑遍了每家酒吧和每条巷子，最终也一无所获。罗夏不再反复提起，丹尼尔也就慢慢忘了这件事。他从不知道罗夏并没有放弃调查。</p><p>1975年的夏天，罗夏回到他们的地下室。丹尼尔看到他的时候吓了一跳。粘稠的、不知是谁的血滴在地上聚集成一小滩，罗夏没有坐在那只储物箱上，只是站在隧道口，站得离丹尼尔很远。他向罗夏走过去，后者没有看他也没有躲，只是一直盯着自己的鞋尖看。丹尼尔问他怎么了，他也没有回答。</p><p>地下室的空气不太好，仿佛夏夜的所有闷热都凝结在他们之间，尴尬得像要滴出水来。丹尼尔伸手去抓罗夏的左臂，想确认那些血究竟是不是他的。那只手向后缩了一截，避开了丹尼尔的触碰。他看清了对方完好无损的袖子，松了一口气。</p><p>“该死。”</p><p>“什么？”丹尼尔意外地发现罗夏的声音变哑了，让他在听到的瞬间感到很不舒服。罗夏抬起脸看着他说，他们都该死。</p><p>丹尼尔从没有猜到过那天夜里发生了什么。那一夜以后他再也没有在任何地方看到过那个失踪女孩的照片，他们打击犯罪的生活还在继续，只是罗夏让他更加害怕了。丹尼尔怀疑自己是不是在和一枚定时炸弹一同作战，而他不但不会拆弹，也不知道这枚炸弹的密码。罗夏当着他的面亲手杀死第一个毒贩时，丹尼尔咬破了自己的舌头。那声“住手”和咸腥的血液一起被堵在了他自己的嘴里，他在夜枭飞艇上把操纵杆的蒙皮掐出深陷的凹痕，让罗夏赶紧回来。那天晚上，在警察到来之前，丹尼尔头一回像那些被自己追捕的罪犯一样为远处的警笛声胆战心惊。罗夏沉默地坐在后面的地上，说他们每个人都是法外之徒。丹尼尔抬起手来按住自己满是冷汗的胸口，发现自己的手指已经抖得再也定不住了。</p><p>那以后的每次联手，丹尼尔畏惧罗夏都更甚于畏惧罪犯。他疯了一样砸晕那些犯罪分子，绝望地说服罗夏他们已经不省人事，没有下杀手的必要，而罗夏只是沉默地看着他，光是那张脸上变换的图案就让他彻底噤声。丹尼尔生活的重心从制止犯罪变成了制止罗夏杀人，他不知道这究竟是好是坏。他们的每次争吵过后都是丹尼尔先道歉，一次他说，如果你再杀人，我们也就成了警察眼里的罪犯了。罗夏瞥了他一眼，慢悠悠地回答他。</p><p>他说：“难道我们不是一直如此吗？”</p><hr/><p>那之后的两年里，丹尼尔的良心在“惩恶扬善”与“不再杀人”之间反复挣扎着。他们的争吵来得容易去得倒也快，只要不涉及到处死罪犯，丹尼尔自认为他们还能好好相处。一个晚上，他和罗夏说起在欧洲生活的事，说起第一次见到他的时候，他的面具让自己想到的竟是田野里掠过的椋鸟。罗夏对此嗤之以鼻。“鸟是懦弱的生物。”他这么说，毫不在意丹尼尔迅速皱起的眉头。</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“它们总在飞。飞翔是为了逃离，丹尼尔。”</p><p>丹尼尔不再说话。这一年来他们的交谈总像这样戛然而止——通常是结束于罗夏，然后丹尼尔便努力寻找新的话题重新开始。发生这场谈话的那天并不是什么特殊的大日子，他们合作围堵了一个黑帮团伙之后回到飞艇上，丹尼尔在回程的路上随口谈起自己的兼职撰稿人生涯，而罗夏一如既往地沉默，只在某几个太长的停顿里反驳一下丹尼尔的观点。</p><p>在他扭头看向丹尼尔时，那副面具上的墨迹聚拢在中间，像极了搞笑漫画里那些嘲讽的脸。“为什么这么喜欢鸟，丹尼尔。”他问。</p><p>丹尼尔发现自己无法再心平气和地回答同伴的问题。他安静地驾驶着飞艇越过一栋百货大楼，两人的身影不太对称地出现在猫头鹰的双眼中。</p><p>“如果你说的是对的，也许是因为它们能逃离，而我不能。”最终他这么说，目光注视着前方的仪表盘，赌气一样故意不去看罗夏的脸。</p><p>可丹尼尔最终还是找到了逃离的机会。《基恩法案》通过的那天，丹尼尔皱眉盯着报纸上粗糙的印刷体，既有一丝侥幸的快乐，又有一些隐约的担忧。他顺理成章地全身而退，法案中每行字都像是他最后的藏身之所。对他的退出罗夏没有发表任何意见，简直像早就料到会有这么一天一样。最后一次穿着夜枭制服与罗夏见面时，丹尼尔颇有些不好意思地说，没想到还没抓完所有的罪犯，我们就已经要分道扬镳了。像往常一样，罗夏没有回答他。</p><p>那个晚上天气很好。丹尼尔突然萌生出一种英雄惜别的悲壮心情来。他向罗夏伸出手，说多保重。罗夏握住他的手，很快就又松开，戴着手套的手永远冰冷得像是没有任何温度。</p><p>在地下室将那身制服挂进展示柜的时候，丹尼尔踢到了那只储物箱。他缩着被磕得闷痛的左脚想把箱子移开，但在把手扶上它的边缘时又犹豫着放弃了。或许还有一天罗夏还会回来找他，丹尼尔这么想，不是为了调查新的案子，而是两个退休的英雄再次重聚，只是聊聊他们彼此的生活，一起喝杯酒。</p><p>如果还有那么一天，或许罗夏还会像以前那样坐在这只箱子上。</p><hr/><p>丹尼尔看着罗夏的背影，那身衣服就算在远离文明社会如此之多的地方也没有任何变化。他想让罗夏等等，像以前那样和他商量，尽管他自己都知道这是不可能的。那句“永不妥协”从没有像现在这样微弱而坚定，狠狠地扎在丹尼尔的胸口。南极的风雪让他还没离开这里就浑身发冷，他不知道罗夏该怎么走过这片雪地回到美国。也许罗夏要走回阿奇那里，然后开着它离开。也许罗夏早就在他们曾经共事的几年里学会了怎么操作它。丹尼尔惊讶地发现如果真是那样，他竟然也不怎么介意罗夏开走自己的飞艇。</p><p>在来的路上困扰了他一路的不能阻止世界毁灭的恐惧和担忧彻底消失了。活下来的喜悦压倒了一切也掩盖了一切。这一天发生的事对他的冲击太大，以至于直到他和劳瑞登上阿德里安给他们准备的飞机飞离南极时，他才看见依然停在下方的雪地里一动不动的阿奇。显然罗夏并没有离开卡纳克，但丹尼尔始终不明白他还能躲藏在哪里。他只能告诉自己，或许他只是和其他每个人一样，需要一点平复心情的时间。</p><p>在那之后的生活突然平静得让他难以适应。他用存款买下了一栋城郊的房子，分了两次和劳瑞一起把地下室里所有的东西全部搬了过去。在轮到那只储物箱时，丹尼尔愣住了。他的手在箱面上划过，一层薄薄的灰在指腹下聚拢起来。他神使鬼差地打开那只箱子，这才想起里面一直都是空的，他从没往那里放过任何东西，也没有别人在那里留下过任何东西。</p><hr/><p>1985年以后，丹尼尔再也没有做过噩梦。这个社会上已经没有任何足以让他恐惧的东西了，他却说不出这到底是好事还是坏事。在非常偶然的某几个夜里，他会没来由地失眠，在床上翻来覆去几个小时也无法入睡。在那些夜晚，他的目光穿过一片漆黑的卧室，透过玻璃窗投向外面广阔的田野。美国城郊的田野里也有欧亚大陆那样密集的椋鸟群，在每个傍晚变换着形状从他的窗前飞过。</p><p>他曾经对这种人为造成的入侵物种十分着迷，但现在的丹尼尔再也没有在傍晚时分观察那些椋鸟了。在他记忆力有限的大脑里，那些黑亮的鸟总在空中组成壮观的阵型，毫无规律地变化着图案，直到个体与个体的间隙再也辨不清楚，成为一片洒落在田野上方的黑色墨迹。丹尼尔见过比这更壮观、更震撼人心的墨迹和图形，直到如今他仍然盼望着有一天能再次见到。</p><p>他想过很多种与罗夏重逢的场景，最终都觉得不太现实。他已经见过了罗夏真正的长相，再认出他应该不难。罗夏可能怎么也想不到现在的社会成了什么样子，丹尼尔想。也许他还是不会放弃戴着那张面具继续做蒙面英雄。“罗夏”这个词对于大多数罪犯来说本来就是一种威慑，丹尼尔从没有否认过这点。</p><p>他仍然在那些失眠的夜晚想起罗夏，想起他们曾经共同作战的日子。也许罗夏还在他们身边，也许那时他向往过的退休英雄重聚的时刻随时都会到来的，只是那只储物箱早已被丹尼尔丢在了许久没再回去过的旧房子里，他的新家也不再有地下室了。他仍旧在超市里习惯性地把甜蜜马车牌的方糖丢进购物车里，尽管纽约事件之后已经有了无数种牌子的方糖。这些习惯时常让丹尼尔旁若无人地笑出声来。他想如果再有见到罗夏的一天，他还会把这些琐事拿出来当成不那么好笑的玩笑话。</p><p>他也许真的还会再见到他的。丹尼尔对此深信不疑。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>